2017 4 Nations Cup
| third_other = | fourth_other = | games = 8 | goals = 47 | attendance = | scoring_leader = Kendall Coyne Marie-Philip Poulin | points = 7 | mvp = | prevseason = 2016 | nextseason = 2018 }}The 2017 4 Nations Cup was a women's ice hockey tournament held in Tampa and Wesley Chapel, Florida, United States. It was the 22nd edition of the 4 Nations Cup. Results Preliminary round All times are local (UTC−5). | score = 0–9 | team2 = | stadium = Florida Hospital Center Ice, Wesley Chapel | reference = https://teamusa.usahockey.com/game/game_sheet/19298914 | official = Jamie Huntley-Park | official2 = Kaisa Ketonen | linesman = Jessica Leclerc | linesman2 = Jodi Price }} | score = 2–8 | team2 = | stadium = Florida Hospital Center Ice, Wesley Chapel | reference = https://teamusa.usahockey.com/game/game_sheet/19298891 | official = Nikoleta Celárová | official2 = Chelsea Rapin | linesman = Jamie Arola | linesman2 = Jackie Spresser }} | score = 1–3 | team2 = | stadium = Florida Hospital Center Ice, Wesley Chapel | reference = https://teamusa.usahockey.com/game/game_sheet/19298916 | official = Jamie Huntley-Park | official2 = Melissa Szkola | linesman = Jamie Arola | linesman2 = Kendall Hanley }} | score = 2–4 | team2 = | stadium = Florida Hospital Center Ice, Wesley Chapel | reference = https://teamusa.usahockey.com/game/game_sheet/19298894 | official = Nikoleta Celárová | official2 = Kaisa Ketonen | linesman = Jessica Leclerc | linesman2 = Jackie Spresser }} | score = 4–0 | team2 = | stadium = Florida Hospital Center Ice, Wesley Chapel | reference = https://teamusa.usahockey.com/game/game_sheet/19298919 | official = Nikoleta Celárová | official2 = Chelsea Rapin | linesman = Kendall Hanley | linesman2 = Jackie Spresser }} | score = 0–5 | team2 = | stadium = Florida Hospital Center Ice, Wesley Chapel | reference = https://teamusa.usahockey.com/game/game_sheet/19298896 | official = Kaisa Ketonen | official2 = Melissa Szkola | linesman = Jamie Arola | linesman2 = Jodi Price }} Bronze medal game | team2 = | score = 1–2 | progression = 0–1 / 1–1 / 1–2 | periods = (0–1, 1–0, 0–0) (OT 0–1) | goalie1 = Sara Grahn | goalie2 = Meeri Räisänen | goals1 = Grahm (Winberg) (PP) – 30:58 | goals2 = 19:43 – Hiirikoski (Tapani) / 64:51 – Nieminen (Välimäki, Hiirikoski) (PP) | stadium = Amalie Arena, Tampa | reference = https://teamusa.usahockey.com/game/game_sheet/19298900 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 16 | shots1 = 28 | shots2 = 35 }} Gold medal game | team2 = | score = 1–5 | progression = 0–1 / 0–2 / 1–2 / 1–3 / 1–4 / 1–5 | periods = (0–0, 0–2, 1–3) | goalie1 = Geneviève Lacasse | goalie2 = Maddie Rooney | goals1 = Agosta (Lacquette, Irwin) (PP) – 50:42 | goals2 = 35:06 – Brandt (Cameranesi, Bellamy) / 36:49 – Brandt (Cameranesi, Kessel) (PP) / 56:19 – Knight (Coyne, Bellamy) (PP) / 58:53 – Kessel (Pfalzer, Cameranesi) (PP) / 59:43 – Coyne (Knight, Cameranesi) | stadium = Amalie Arena, Tampa | attendance = 3,641 | reference = https://teamusa.usahockey.com/game/game_sheet/19298901 | penalties1 = 16 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 19 | shots2 = 24 }} Statistics Final standings Scoring leaders Only the top ten skaters, sorted by points, then goals, are included in this list. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in Minutes; POS = Position Source: USA Hockey Goaltending leaders Only the top four goaltenders, based on save percentage, who played at least 40% of their team's minutes, are included in this list. TOI = Time on Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: USA Hockey External links *Official website 2017 2017 Category:2017 in hockey